Reynolds
Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds was a UNSC Marine Infantryman during the Human-Covenant War Halo 3, level Crow's Nest. He was assigned to the 77th Marine Regiment stationed at Voi, Kenya. Biography While his team was searching for SPARTAN John-117, he alerted Sergeant Major Avery Johnson to the fact that was Covenant Loyalist activity nearby. However, doing so gave away his position and he and his squad immediately came under attack by a Type-52 "Phantom" Troop Carrier and all of Bravo, save for him, were killed. A Brute Captain soon confronted Reynolds atop a log bridge and began to interrogate him on the location of the "Ark" but Reynolds refused to divulge any information on the whereabouts of the "Ark". Just then, John-117's squad intervened and saved Reynolds from certain death. Reynolds then jumped off the bridge, grabbed an MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle from one of his fallen Marines, and informed the Spartan of his situation before joining him in his mission to rendezvous with Johnson at a nearby UNSC Outpost. Battle of Voi During the Second Battle of Earth in Kenya, Reynolds aided SPARTAN John-117 in his attempts to eliminate Covenant Loyalist forces. In the Crow's Nest, himself, with the aid of SPARTAN John-117 and Marine Infantryman defended and repelled numerous waves of Loyalist infantry. They were later successful, though the underground base was later destroyed. After the Battle of the Crow's Nest, Reynolds with the help of Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker rallied up some Marines, and found SPARTAN John-117 in an elevator, that he escaped the Crow's Nest in. They took the Warthogs from the bases motorpool and engaged Loyalist infantry and armored forces in and around the Tsavo Highway connecting Voi, Mombasa, and Arusha. Later, his platoon pushed forward and made an assault on Traxus Factory Complex 09 in South Voi. There, they eliminated Loyalist armor and anti-air batteries, paving the way for an element of Fleet Admiral Hood's Home Fleet to engage Loyalist warships above the Cartographer Building. He also aided in cleansing the area during the Flood infection. After cleansing the surrounding area, UNSC forces regrouped up on the Separatist Carrier, Shadow of Intent. There Fleet Admiral Hood and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum talked about an assault on Loyalist forces through the Portal. Battle of Installation 00 During the Battle of Installation 00, Reynolds, Stacker and Johnson organized a makeshift UNSC Marine armored unit from the for an assault on the Ark complex. He helped Sergent Stacker and Spartan-117 lead a platoon of M808 Scorpion MBTs against a battalion-sized Loyalist armored force outside of the complex, and later eliminated a lurking Type-47 UHAP "Scarab". Later in the battle, he was part of an assault to destroy infantry and armored forces on the outskirts and beachhead of the Citadel, which the Prophet of Truth was located in and also helped in deactivating the first shield control structure with SPARTAN John-117. Current Status He escaped back to Earth aboard the Sangheilian Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent along with Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and the rest of the Forward Unto Dawn's surviving crew. Trivia *It is possible for the player to just let the Brute kill Reynolds and not intervene. The Brute will crack Reynold's spine and throw him off the log bridge and into the river below. *After Reynolds is rescued, he runs unarmed over to a rock where a MA5C conveniently lies on and arms himself. It is possible (if you have a different weapon) run over, swap the MA5C leaning on the rock for something else, and watch Reynolds take your previous weapon. *Reynolds is voiced by Hollywood actor Nathan Fillion, best known for his role in the canceled Fox TV series Firefly and its spin-off feature film Serenity. Both Adam Baldwin and Alan Tudyk, who also starred in Firefly and Serenity, voice USMC personnel in Halo 3. Incidentally, his Firefly/Serenity character's last name was also Reynolds. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3